Konoha Campus
by chibieiki
Summary: Konoha high was one of the few prestigious schools that had junior and senior high in the same campus. People would share the same air for 6 whole years, but was that a good or a bad thing? High school fic with everyone's POV, multipairing: canon and crack. Shikatema, Saiino, SasuSaku, NejiTen, GaaHina, ChoKarui.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! How you've been!_

 _So... I'm back... with a new story... I know, I know! I should continue with my other fic before starting another one XS but the writer's block seems to be resting with this particular story XD_

 _Anyway, I love high school mangas, animes and fics but because of the couples that I ship I never find the fics that fulfill my needs, so I decided to write one ^-^_

 _Since I'm working on exploring every character the first chapter ended up being longer than expected. Also, this fic is going to be updated regularly because I still don't have a laptop in my new job, plus the second chapter is already proving easier to write than the fourth one of 28 weeks XS XD_

 _Remember, English is not my first language so, if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes feel free to point them out._

 _Naruto and it's characters are not mine._

 _Hope you enjoy it_

* * *

On a quiet sunny morning, a sixteen year old boy was walking one of the streets of Konoha. He was wearing a brand new black high school uniform, his suit case in his left hand and a book, _How to cause a good first impression_ , on his right one.

"You should always smile, that will make it easier for people to trust you" his reading and uneventful walk from his house to his new school was disrupted by the gush of wind coming from behind him, ruffling his black hair and getting dust in his eyes.

"Get out of the way" the yelling voice of a female interrupted his attempt to rub the dust out of his eyes, and he managed to open them just in time to dodge the bicycle carrying a blonde blur.

"Gomen nasai" Just behind the blonde a red haired boy passed him in another bike, this last one not raising his voice and being more polite than the girl.

"Excuse us, hey Temari! Be careful!" A brown haired guy followed the previous two.

Sai was left behind, the trees dancing with the wind, sealing the bad omen that marked that first day of school.

* * *

He still couldn't believe he had made it. He had taken his sweet time getting ready and even walked all the way from home, and yet here he was, 9:30am (school starts at 8:45am) and not only were the school gates opened, there wasn't a teacher, prefect or anybody there, on the look out to send him home either, like he had intended.

With a defeated sigh he walked to the building that was the school and found his name on the lists that were stuck to the first visible wall, "3-D, locker 128".

He changed his shoes moving slower than the continents, yawned and walked the empty hallways, the voices of teachers from the classrooms on his left keeping him company. But as he kept on, the noise started to get louder, like there was a party somewhere in the school, in some room nearby. Troublesome, it was just his luck, it was class 1-D the one without a teacher, his class, he stood under the frame of the door, looking at the people talk and laugh, what a drag, he really shouldn't have gotten out of bed.

"Shikamaru!" The voice of his best friend, his childhood friend, directed his brown eyes to the back of the classroom, ok, maybe his luck wasn't as troublesome as he thought if Chouji was going to be in the same class as himself.

"Hey" he greeted the chubby boy as he made his way to the seat next to him, dropping his shoulder bag on the floor just as a teacher entered the room.

"Wari, wari, I got caught up helping an old lady on the road here" Shikamaru sighed yet again. The, clearly lying, man had been his teacher the previous two years in this junior High, he had white disheveled hair but looked pretty young, at least what was visible of his face did, he had a mask that covered his mouth and nose on, even if he didn't sound or appeared sick.

"Anyway, for those that don't know me I am Hatake Kakashi and I will be your maths' teacher, I will call out your names later since the opening ceremony is about to begin, for now I'll only introduce the transfer student and we'll take our leave to the auditorium were it will be taking place" Shikamaru couldn't help the yawn that escaped him as the sensei search his desk for the documents with information of the newcomer who just happened to knock the door.

"Come on in" he looked at the papers to find the name "Gaara".

The door opened and a red haired boy with no eyebrows entered the room, his uniform was completely buttoned up so it's black color made the red tatoo on his forehead pop out, and the coldness coming from his green eyes gave him the chills, that boy was troublesome, he was sure of that.

"His name is Sabaku no Gaara, he comes from Suna and... yeah, please be nice to him" the teacher said as he wrote the name of the boy on the board "you can seat next to..." he consulted the seatting chart "Hyuga Hinata, please raise your hand" Shikamaru saw the shy, dark blue haired, pearly white eyed girl lift her hand.

"Please take a seat Gaara-kun" Kakashi Sensei's voice was demanding yet gentle, exactly the kind of voice that got him to sleep through every single class for the past two years, which was confirmed with the yawn that followed the thought.

"So, now that Gaara-kun is settled, lets get going, Hinata-chan, you will be in charge of showing Gaara around so don't lose him" Shikamaru heard Hinata yelp at the words that came from Kakashi sensei while he stood by the door waiting for everyone to vacate the classroom, and when he reach it, he was suddenly stopped "hey Shikamaru, we will like you to be at the principal's office after the ceremony, we have a surprise for you" the wink directed at him did nothing to appease him to comply, but he answered anyway.

"Hai" his answer came out more as a sigh than an actual word, this year was going to be a drag.

* * *

Yes! The day had been going great! His first day at Konoha high! One of the most prestigious high schools of the city! He had busted his butt off studying because even if you had taken junior high in the same school you still had to take the exam to enter the senior high, and he wasn't going to lose! If Neji, his nemesis/best friend was going to enter so was he! And here he was, sitting next to the Hyuga prodigy in the opening ceremony, trying to pay attention, but his excitement was gettin the best of him.

"So, without further ado, welcome to another school year" Tsunade-sama, the principal finished the ceremony and let everyone out of the auditorium.

"Neji-kun we should join the judo club, or the soccer one, or maybe the baseball one, no I know the..." someone had bumped into him, fallen to the floor and effectively interrupting his verbal exchange with his uninterested comrade, apparently he had been running towards the auditorium but Lee got in his way.

"Gomen nasai my dear acquaintance, I seem to have stopped your youthful race towards the horizons of life" he help the young blonde boy to get up while Neji help lifting up his stuff.

"Are you ok?" Asked the long haired boy as he handed the bag and books to the younger boy.

"Hai, did I miss the ceremony?! Damn! Tsunade no baa-chan is going to kill me-ttebayou!" Wait! Rock Lee had heard of this boy.

"Ah! You must be Naruto! The joyful, loud, disrespectful prankster that every teacher complain about! Very nice to meet you! My name is Rock Lee!" He was excited! He had heard every teacher talking about this kid! And he had finally met him!

"Oi Lee! Don't be so blunt, excuse him, he sees you as some kind of celebrity" the suave voice of his companion had reprimanded him, but he was right, Naruto was some kind of leading example to him, he had never been able to be a troublemaker, and he found it fascinating.

"It's ok... I know what the teachers think of me, they do not keep it to themselves-ttebayou" he looked kind of hurt and downhearted as he said it, so he decided to lift his spirits.

"Don't let that take you down my dear friend!" His voice had gone up around 40 decibels just in favor of his new friend "you, Neji and I will mark our way through Konoha high, leaving the path for new generations to follow..."

"Friend?" Both Neji and Naruto asked him.

"But you just met me" said the blonde troublemaker with an incredulous/irked tone that did nothing to make Lee falter.

"Forget it, he is not listening anymore, you are already doomed to be his friend" Neji answered him with his arms crossed, eyes closed, a kind of annoyed tone but a small smile on his face, while Konoha High's green beast exploded with excitement reciting the plans he had for the year for himself, Neji and his new friend Naruto.

* * *

 _So? How was it? Did you like it? Remember, reviews keep me inspired ^-^_

 _Love you all!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yays! Second chapter! I told you it was going to be fast (I won't have a computer at my job for at least another 3 days XS)._

 _This time I experimented with Ino and Kankuro, they weren't that hard to write, and I really hope you find them relatable to the real ones._

 _Ah yes, I made a little mistake on Shikamaru's class on the first chapter, it was supposed to be 3-D not 1-D, you know, he is in the last year of junior high. Anyway, is already fixed ^-^_

 _Thank you for reading!_

 _English is not my first language, please feel free to point out the mistakes you might find._

 _Naruto and its characters are not mine._

* * *

Damn! The week was almost over and she hadn't made any progress getting closer to Sasuke, that damn big foreheaded bitch always getting in her way: when the class had chosen their representatives she was more than ready for the job, but as soon as Sasuke was elected, Sakura jumped to the opportunity and stole it from her, she also took the last open place for the female soccer team just to share the training time with him, leaving Ino stuck with the cheerleaders! Thankfully Hinata would keep her company. She really didn't know why she called Sakura her best friend, she only knew that she had to do something about the situation soon or she was gonna lose, big time, and she wasn't gonna let that happen!

"Hey Ino-pig, are you coming for lunch or what?" The pink haired girl appeared in front of her.

"What? The bell already sounded?" She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't hear it.

"Yeah, we were gonna go with the girls for lunch, are you still coming?" She looked so innocent, but Ino knew better, she needed help to solve this.

"Yeah, but you go, I need to tell something to Shikamaru and Chouji about dinner at my house today, you know, our parents like to dinner on friday nights" she might not sound so convincing but Sakura never questioned Ino-Shika-Cho's official businesses.

"Ok, see you at the table near the tennis courts then, do you want me to take your lunch for you?" Sakura was actually sweet when she wanted to help, but in love and war everything was fair, and the blonde was determined to win the Uchiha's heart.

"Yes, thank you, it shouldn't take that long. See you there forehead" she left fast, before Sakura realized that she was going to be in the same place as Sasuke once she found Shikamaru.

She walked to the courtyards of the campus, you could see the bleachers full of guys waiting with their improvised teams for their turn. Amongst them you could see Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji. She walked to them swaying her hips just in case Sasuke turned to look at her, but instead Kiba did.

"Fiuuuu hot stuff! What are you doing here?" Whistled the dog lover as he stood up to stand beside her with the intention of passing his arm across her shoulders.

"Ugh, don't even consider coming close Kiba, you're covered in your dog's fur, or is that bitch hair?" Ino swatted him away, she knew Kiba had a close relationship with his dog, being the son and brother of veterinarians he had always loved animals, but that didn't explain his preference for bitchy women.

She saw him smirking "Mmm no I don't think so, I hadn't seen you all day" he was so going to pay for that! She was about to smack him but her arm was stopped by Shikamaru's hand.

"Ino, stop, Iruka-sensei is watching" he signaled to where the teacher was, and indeed he was observing them.

"He he" she waved hello with a nervous laugh and turned to Kiba.

"You will pay before the day is over, dog boy" she never stopped smiling which managed to terrify the Inuzuka. Good, that was the intention.

"Well, since Kiba interrupted I didn't say hello to everyone!" She was still smiling while she talked to all of them but none of the guys, with the exception of Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba were paying attention to her, they were watching the soccer match waiting to be the next ones "Humph" she was no pleased by their ignoring her, specially Sasuke's who did not even turn to acknowledge her since she got there.

"What do you want Ino?" Shikamaru's voice brought her back from depression land.

"I need your help, could we go somewhere else to talk?" She looked at Sasuke so that the Nara could take the hint.

"What?! No! He is supposed to be analyzing the teams to tell us their weaknesses!" Naruto's loud whining confirmed that he had been eavesdropping even if he was watching the match intently.

Ino was about to retaliate when the voice she sooo loved sounded like music to her ears "shut up dobe, he is not going to take that long, plus we can beat any of these teams in a blink"

"Troublesome" the pony tailed boy tsked as he signaled her to follow him to the tree next to the voley ball yard, she did so, Chouji following them close with his bag of chips.

"So, what do you need help with?" Asked Shikamaru as soon as they reached their destination.

"I need you to plan something to make Sasuke fall for me" this wasn't the first time Ino had asked this of Shikamaru, the first time had been when they made the pact in which she was going to help him with Shiho, his now ex-girlfriend, but somehow nothing worked with the Uchiha.

"Ino, you already did this, it did not work, why do you torture yourself like that?" Her other best friend, Chouji, asked before the Nara had anything to say.

"I..." she didn't know, she had spent the last year fighting the same battle with Sakura and the black haired boy in question hadn't paid attention to any of them. Suddenly the impact she received to the head saved her from trying to answer.

"Gomen, my bad" another blonde girl with the P.E. uniform approached them to apologize but Ino was not going to hear it.

"Why don't you watch it?!" The Yamaka was pissed, it had really hurt.

"Hey! I said I was sorry! I didn't hit you on purpose so you don't have to be a bitch about it!" Oh she did not just called her a bitch! "Plus is not like you use your head that much" that's it! This blonde four pig-tailed bitch was going to pay.

"Oi oi! Ino!" She felt Shikamaru's arms around her stopping her from beating the crap out the girl that had leaned down to grab the ball that had been the weapon that hit her, "it's ok, she accepts your apologies"

"What?!" Ino turned to look at his best friend.

"Meh, you better keep an eye on your girlfriend pineapple boy" the blonde bitch left, swaying her hips as the slut she more than likely was.

"Tsk, troublesome" he let go of her, but did not take his eyes from the older girl.

"Why did you stopped me Shikamaru! I was going to beat her out!" Ino was really pissed now.

"It would've been the other way around, plus, she did apologize, let it go Ino" arg! He could be really infuriating!

"Anyway, let's change topic, have you taken a decision yet? About the advanced class?" Shikamaru had been ofered to take the exam to move to the first year of the senior high right after the opening ceremony, and asking him about it will distract them from the Sasuke and the blonde girl issues.

"I've thought about it, it's a drag, if I take it I will have to really pressure myself to pass the year which would be troublesome, but not doing it would mean spending more school years which is troublesome too. So I've decided to ask for a week of first senior year classes to see if I will like them, after that I will decide" he sounded really bothered by the topic, maybe she shouldn't have asked.

"Nice thinking Shikamaru" Chouji always the saviour of her mistakes, along with the bell that rang indicating the end of the recess.

"Ah! My lunch!" Sakura was going to kill her for not going to lunch with her.

* * *

Kankuro was sitting on the benches next to the soccer courts, not really interested on playing but entertained, even if he WAS going to play.

"Oooohh guys! It's our turn! Let's show them the fire of our youth!" This Rock Lee guy had a very disturbing passion for life.

"Hai" the only one that answered was the guy with the creepy permanent smile.

The four of them entered the court, and as soon as the captains were in the center he felt the tense vibes, which were followed by tenser words.

"So Hyuga, I really thought I wasn't going to see your face here this year" the Uchiha's smirk denoted some kind of rivalry with his long haired teammate.

"Alas Uchiha, I figured there had to be someone to put you in your place so I stayed" the Hyugas solemn words brought a frown to the short-dark haired player in front of him.

"Sasuke! Stop kissing Neji and move on with the game!" The blonde loud boy yelled from behind them and without any kind of notice both captains kicked the ball towards his face, it did not miss.

"Yes! Sai cover Shino! Kankuro you and I will cover Kiba! Leave Sasuke to Neji!" Kankuro followed Lee's instructions as the match began with that double kick, the ball on his feet and an unconscious Naruto on the floor.

He runed towards the goal quite confidently for it wasn't covered, but from out of nowhere the ball was taken from him by the boy with tattoos on his cheeks, Kiba if he had understood Lee.

"Watch out Kankuro! He is quite fast!" Lee yelled, trying to warn him, but as he turned around to follow him and take the ball back he was almost at their end.

"Damn it!" He tried to run but Lee was right, he was too fast. Thankfully he was stopped by Neji's dive and Sai took the chance to take the ball.

"Give it back!" The blonde boy was already awake and running after the creepy guy.

"Kankuro, here!" Sai passed the ball to him, and as he was the closest to the goal he took a powerful shot.

"Nooo!" Naruto's cry was drowned by Lee's "yeah!" But the ball was suddenly stopped by the other weird guy on the court, the one with a coat and dark glasses on.

"Yeah! Shino you rock!" The hyperactive blonde was really excited. Ok, the name of the guy was Shino.

"I know" he kicked the ball real hard, almost to the other side of the court, exactly to where Naruto was. But just as he was about to take it, Neji intercepted it, taking it back to Shino's side.

"Damn Hyuga!" Uchiha Sasuke started to run after the long haired captain and he dived to take the ball, tripping Neji and effectively stealing the ball for his team. Unfortunately this was school soccer, there was no referee nor anyone to impose rules, so the long haired boy could only get up and move on.

"Lee! take the ball!" The older captain shouted and Kankuro watched with amazement how the bowl-cut haired boy moved, he was just as fast as the tattooed boy.

"Kankuro, cover the goal pit, Sai, cover Sasuke" Neji's instructions where immediately followed as Lee, Kiba and himself neared Sasuke. The last one passed the ball to the Inuzuka who took it and ran towards the goal but was surprised by Lee who appeared right infront of him. The kind of dance between the fastest players of the court gave Kankuro the time to reach the goal pit, from where he noticed that the Uchiha had already taken place near to it.

"Kiba, pass the ball to Sasuke!" The blonde yelled to his teammate exactly what Kankuro thought was going to happen.

"I know! I'm trying! Arg!" Kiba had lost the ball to Lee, who intended to pass it to Neji but without notice it was stolen by Shino who passed it to Sasuke and in a second, Kankuro could feel the power of Sasuke's kick on his hands as he stopped the ball from going into the goal line just as Iruka sensei whistled, indicating the end of the match along with the end of the recess. The kids around the court exploded in claps, whistles and disappointed noises as they stopped.

"Ok boys, that was a great game, now everyone back to class" Iruka-sensei walked to him to retrieve the ball.

"Thank you Kankuro-kun" to which he only nodded, that had been one of the most intense games of his life, no one in his last school played that way, he could barely breath!

"This isn't over yet Hyuga" he heard Sasuke say.

"No it isn't, but next time will be on my terms: baseball" the Hyuga smirked, making Kankuro hope he hadn't ended in some kind of gang fight.

"Yeah! Baseball! We are going to kick your older asses!" The blonde boy jumped almost hugging the Uchiha.

"Hm, we'll see" the Hyuga turned around to head to their classroom, the other three following him.

"Sai, you are on the baseball team, lets talk the signs for next week's match" Neji walked ahead with Sai, which left him to walk alongside Lee.

"Hey Lee, why are the Uchiha and Neji fighting?" Kankuro's curiosity got the best of him, he just needed to know.

"Oh! That's because Hinata hime's pure heart!" Lee's exited loud voice could rival Naruto's.

"What? Who's that?" Ok, so this was over a girl.

"She's Neji-kun's cousin and Sasuke-kun's love interest" Lee answered the rest of his questions with that only sentence.

* * *

 _So? The plot is thickening! See ya tomorrow!_

 _(I'm a huge GaaHina fan with some fanfics on my profile, check them out if they are of your interest ;D)_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! How you've been?! Thank you so much for the follows and the views this story has been receiving. This time Hinata, Sasuke and Temari are the ones that tell the story, though I'm not really convinced about Temari's chapter, but she's a really difficult character XS I promise I will try to do a better job with her.

I've noticed that I'm focusing this story towards GaaHinaSasu but every couple will have its time, so please be patient ^-^

Hope you like this chapter! Please Review!

English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes I will thank you if you point them out.

Naruto and its characters are not mine.

* * *

The second week had started and she was already in charge of cleaning the classroom, she was looking forward to it, she would arrive early, meet with Kiba, get to work and catch up with him, as she hadn't been able to during the first week. She was walking the street that led from her house to school, it was empty since it was still early, the wind was calmed and the sun was on his way to the top of the sky, she certainly didn't expect the presence of the red haired boy standing on the wall, as if waiting for someone.

"You took your time" his deep voice sent shivers down her spine, she had been his designated guide the week before and even then she had barely hear him speak. But now the job was over, so he didn't need to wait there for her, especially this early.

"G-g-gaara-kun, what are you doing here?" She was beginning to doubt if she had actually told him there was no need to meet this week.

"I'm waiting for you" he said as if it was obvious.

"Why? I'm no longer your guide, so we don't need to meet anymore before school" she was really confused, she was sure she had told him that last Friday.

"I know" he got off the wall and started to walk in direction of the school. Hinata hurried her pace to catch up with him and walk beside him, she didn't want to seem rude, he had waited for her even if it was not necessary.

"You have service today right?" She heard him ask, but when she turned to look at him she noticed he wasn't looking at her, but straight ahead.

"Hai, with Kiba-kun" she answered happily and without stuttering, which was a feature that she carried every time she got nervous. Strangely, the anxiety she had felt when she saw him dissipated as they walked.

"Hn" he walked with his hands on his pockets, the uniform completely buttoned up and his bag on his back.

Hinata could deny that she liked his company, but since no-one was going to ask her, she wasn't going to.

* * *

"What?! Hinata walked in with him this morning?!" The dobe was really loud, but Sasuke was just as impressed as his blonde friend.

"Arg! Don't yell Naruto! You're going to catch Neji's attention!" Well Kiba wasn't that quiet either.

"Shut up both of you" Sasuke's voice demanded, he really wanted to know everything but he also didn't want to deal with the older Hyuga today "Now, without yelling Kiba, please continue with the story" he calmly said as he continued with the food in front of him.

"Tsk, as I was saying before being so rudely interrupted by this dumbass, they arrived together, they weren't talking or anything but she was smiling more than usual and he just took his seat and turned to look at the window for the rest of the morning while Hinata and I worked and chatted. He is weird man, I'm telling you!" Kiba ended the story yelling as was his habit. But he didn't care anymore, he got up quietly to leave the table, he had felt Shikamaru's eyes on him during the whole conversation and, quite frankly, he needed a break.

"Hey Sasuke! Where are you going?" Naruto ask him with his usual high volume voice.

"For a walk" he answered putting his hands on his pockets. No one followed him, they probably noticed his bad mood and didn't want to stand him. He needed to settle this issue, he hadn't told anybody this but he really liked the Hyuga girl (Shikamaru found out by himself), she was just so nice to him without being clingy or needy like Sakura and Ino. She had been designated as his guide too on his first year at konoha high last year and they got along pretty well even if they didn't hang out together that often.

He walked the school yard to the other side of it, where he found him eating lunch, sitting with the male Hyuga and the rest of his friends.

"Look look! Sasuke-kun is coming to greet us, he surely lives to his youthful nature as the brother of Itachi Uchiha-kun very nice manners he has" Rock Lee was just as loud as Naruto or Kiba.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Neji's voice sounded suspicious, and so looked his eyes.

"I need to talk to him" Sasuke signaled the red haired boy with his head without taking his hands out of his pockets. The boy with the tatooed forehead was sitting with his back to him, so he hadn't seen his face.

"May I ask what do you want with my brother?" The big guy of the group asked. So that's why he hung out with them, he had a brother in the group.

"None of your business" Sasuke glared at him.

"You little..."

"Leave it Kankuro" the boy had gotten up very slowly, like he was extremely calmed, so his brother took his seat again.

"Fine" the older man crossed his arms but the annoyed look did not disappear.

"Follow me" asked Sasuke, and the boy with no eyebrows followed until Sasuke stopped with his back to him, far enough from the other guys.

"Stay away from Hinata" Sasuke could hear himself saying, he didn't intend to say that, he actually just wanted to... well he wasn't sure what he wanted to, he wasn't aware that settling this meant threatening the guy that Kiba was talking about.

"As far as I know, Hyuga-san is free to choose her friends and acquaintances, I'm not getting away from her unless she asks me to" the tone of the red haired boy pissed him off, he sounded cool, like nothing bothered him. It made him turn around to maybe punch his lights out, but he wasn't there anymore.

* * *

"He threatened you?! Ahahahahah" Kankuro's laugh could be heard through the whole town Temari was sure of that, the neighbours were starting to stare from their windows as they walked their bikes to their houses (except for Gaara, he didn't bring it, hence the walking).

"I don't see how our little brother being threatened is funny Kankuro" she really didn't but her brother did seem to think it was, he kept laughing "why would someone threaten you?" She turned her frowned worried face towards her baby brother, it was just not right, Gaara wasn't the type to get in trouble.

"Apparently he has a thing for the Hyuga girl" Gaara's deep voice sounded void from emotion.

"Yeah he does! Haha that's why haha Neji hates him ha" apparently his laughter attack was subsiding, she watched him actually wipe a tear.

"Wait wait wait, I don't get any of this, who's the Hyuga girl? And who is this Neji? And who threatened you!?" She really needed to get into the gossip of the younger boys. Being a second year in the senior high was really holding her back at this fraternal love thing.

"Neji Hyuga is the long haired, white eyed guy from my class" oh! Yeah, she knew who he was, he is the hot guy of that class even if Kankuro though it to be himself "the Hyuga girl is the girl that worked as Gaara's guide last week, she is Neji's cousin" ah! That explains the white eyes too.

"And the guy that threatened me was Uchiha Sasuke, he is in another class in my year" answered her youngest brother like he didn't care, but he did crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"He has dark hair and aura, has a pair of really loud friends and er... I don't know how else to describe him" Kankuro tried to help Gaara, doing a lousy job, she couldn't think of a worst description.

"That's not how you describe someone you idiot!" Though her way wasn't the best one for teaching either, her brothers had always complained about her bitchiness.

"ANYWAY, is no big deal, Gaara will be fine, he knows how to defend himself and he has mine and Neji's protection too" Kankuro sounded really sure of himself and their brother "that's WHY it's funny" Temari still wasn't convinced but let the topic go at the next outburst from the middle man "oh! Guess what! They transfered this pineappled head kid from Gaara's class to mine! Apparently he is really smart or some shit, all I know is he fell asleep right in front of Asuma-sensei which earned him a piece of chalk to his face, it was awesome! Hahahaha ouch!" The bump on Kankuro's head denoted Temari's exasperation with his laughter.

"Oi Temari! Why did you hit me?!" She didn't know, she somehow was pissed at her brother.

"Everyone can hear your scandal Kankuro!" Well, she wasn't lying.

"I was telling a funny story, laughter comes with it, you crazy b..." Temari was preparing another punch, this time to his face.

"Just stop being such a loud mouth Kankuro, you are going to end up like Uchiha's friends" Gaara's answer saved her brother from finishing the sentence that would've ended him on the floor.

"You really need to tell me who this Uchiha boy is!" Temari forgot about Kankuro's almost slip of tongue for she was getting curious, she wouldn't admit it, but she was a very gossipy girl when it came to the people she loved.

"Sure you can come to the baseball match this Friday, Neji and the Uchiha tend to vent through sport matches" apparently Kankuro decided to go with the change of topic to avoid getting hit again "are you going to accept Neji's invitation to play Gaara?" Kankuro had turned to their little brother.

"Yes, now is personal" Gaara's voice could give the chills to anyone, he sounded too serious to not care about the threat, or could it be the girl? She was already looking forward to the match.

"Ok then, I will be there, what time is it?"

"At lunch time, you have PE at that period right?" How did Kankuro know her whole schedule?

"Yeah, have you read my schedule or something?" That meddling little brat! She knew he was smart enough, but he will pay for his indiscretion latter.

"One cannot help it if it is stuck to the fridge" Gaara's voice interrupted with the answer to her question.

"Urg, fine" Gaara was always the voice of reason, she hated that.

Silence walked with them till they reach their house, Gaara opened the door and entered first leaving Kankuro and herself outside to deal with their bikes until Kankuro spoke.

"Hey Tem, sorry for almost calling you a b..."

"Apology accepted" she interrupted her brother's 'apology', she really hated being called that.

* * *

So, that's it for now, next Chapter is almost done, but again, Neji is a little difficult too XS

See you soon! Cheers!

(If you like GaaHina, please check out my other fics on my profile)


	4. Chapter 4 Part I

_Hi! How you've been! I'm here with the news that they finally gave me a computer at work! So maybe next chapters are going to take a little longer but they will keep coming, I'm falling in love with this story ^-^_

 _Anyway, this 4th has two parts because otherwise it would have gotten too long and I don't know if you would have liked it._

 _Please tell me what you think of the writing of the characters, and if you would like to read from someone's perspective in particular._

 _I thank very much to those that have read, reviewed and followed this story, you keep me inspired and I love you all so much!_

 _On with the story! (The second part of the chapter will be posted tomorrow night)_

 _Naruto's characters are not mine._

 _English is not my first language, so I will thank you if you point out any grammar or spelling mistakes._

* * *

"This is the third time this week they arrive together, right?" Chouji asked to confirm the times Kiba had counted. They were watching Hinata and that Gaara boy talking, her smile was almost permanent on her face.

"Yes" they were at the back of the class waiting for Kakashi-sensei to arrive. The dog lover boy had borrowed Shikamaru's sitting place, next to him.

"Do you think they're dating?" Chouji had to stop eating his bag of chips to ask the question that's been plaguing everyone's heads since Kiba told the group about them.

"I hope not! Can you imagine how Sasuke will get!? Plus I don't think so, from what I know she's still smitten with Naruto" Kiba's yelling voice lost its volume as he talked thanks to Chouji's not so subtle "sh" sign.

"Well, Sasuke has never told her, or anyone about it yet, if Gaara wins her over it would be fair and square" he continued with the chips, as he spoke the true. Sasuke was too obvious about his feelings for Hinata, everyone knew, except maybe Hinata and the ever so oblivious Naruto.

"Yeah, but who knows? Maybe she will end up with Naruto after all hahahaha" Kiba laughed loudly at his own lame joke, but to Chouji it wasn't funny.

"What do you think will happen? If they do end up together... the group would be torn in two. Sasuke would never be able to forgive Naruto" Chouji was honestly worried, he really cared about all of his friends including the cold hearted Uchiha. Losing Hinata would be a real blow to him.

"That is not going to happen Cho, don't worry" the Inuzuka sounded too sure of himself "anyway, you are going to play with us today right?" The question made Chouji grow nervous, he knew he was a good baseball player, but he didn't want to lose a Hyuga-Uchiha match "I don't know, I don't want to face Sasuke's wrath if we lose"

"We are not going to lose Chouji! We have you, Naruto and me! Plus Shino! We really need you, we need at least five players, and we both know Shikamaru will not want to cover your place" again Chouji had to shush Kiba.

"Fine I will play but if we win the barbecue will be on you" Chouji felt more confident now.

"Ahahaha fine, as long as you show us your game big guy!" The not so soft pat on the back he received from the dog boy stung more than he thought it would.

* * *

She sighed, another Hyuga-Uchiha match. She really loved her best friend/crush since god knows when but she really didn't know what the fuss was all about: Sasuke liked Hinata, Neji didn't want his cousin to date him… or in general, seriously he needed to let that girl grow old now! This rivalry over a girl was getting ridiculous!

"Hi Tenten-chan" speaking of the devil, Hinata greeted her at the benches of the baseball field. She was followed by Sakura and Ino.

"Hi Hinata, hi girls, please take a seat" maybe the younger Hyuga and her friends company will make this match a little more interesting. The three girls seated next to her.

"Hi Tenten, how you've been?" Sakura has always been nice to her, but she really thought the obsession she had with the Uchiha wasn't healthy.

"Fine thank you" she answered truthfully.

"Huh? There are a lot of guys in Neji's team that I don't know" Ino's first words weren't a greeting but that was her, so it was ok to Tenten.

"Ah yes, the big one's name is Kankuro, the pale one with the creepy smile is Sai and the red haired... I don't remember his name, but he is Kankuro's little brother" she explained to the blonde girl.

"Gaara-kun" the shy girl's voice took everyone by surprise.

"What's that Hinata?" Ino beat her to ask.

"The red haired boy, his name is Gaara-kun, he goes in the same class as me" oh! Look at that! A blush! Hinata only blushed when talking about Naruto, this was getting interesting.

"Isn't he the guy you've been arriving with lately?" Ino seriously did not have filters, but this got better and better, she didn't know about Hinata arriving with someone which meant that Neji didn't know either.

"I-I-I haven't been arriving with him! We just happened t-t-to walk the same way on s-some mornings!" Wohohoho, the stuttering came back! Hinata was really suffering this!

"Watch out Hina-chan or you might find yourself in between Gaara-Neji's matches from now on!" Tenten couldn't help it, she had always liked Hinata (the older girl had been Neji's friend since elementary school, so she got along really nicely with the younger Hyuga. That was actually how she ended up meeting the other two girls).

"What?! N-n-no, I don't know what you're t-t-talking about" she casted her eyes down, suddenly her hands grabbing her skirt tightly was so much more interesting than the game she came to see, her hair covering her dark red face.

"Hahaha relax Hina-chan, is a joke! Right girls?" Tenten turned to look at the younger girls and was not surprised by their gloomy looks, they both new the Uchiha had a thing for their friend but neither wanted to give up their pursuit, especially since said girl didn't seem to notice Sasuke's attention because her heart belonged to the dark haired guy's best blonde friend. Junior high life was so much more interesting than senior high's.

Plac! The sound of the ball being hit made her turn to the match. It had begun.

* * *

 _Like I said, next part will be posted tomorrow night. All because I need to do some arranges to the baseball slang._

 _R &R!_


	5. Chapter 4 Part II

_Hey! Here is the second part! Hope you like it! I didn't really know how to do the baseball match, but I liked how it ended up. Neji was a little hard to write (with the baseball slang and all), that's how this chapter became so long XS_

 _I've been trying to match the story to an actual Japanese High school system, but I need to change some things for this story to work out (like how long the lunch time lasts), also some things about the characters had to change to fit in it(like Kankuro's and Temari's age). I know that this information may not be of your concern but I still needed to say it X]P_

 _Anyway, on with the story._

 _Naruto's characters are not mine._

 _English is not my first language, so I will thank you if you point out any grammar or spelling mistakes._

* * *

How had they come to this? They were in a tie (as always) but suddenly he had started to pitch in a very poorly way for a school's official baseball's team player, in a very poorly way for Hyuga. Damn! He was really frustrated, really exhausted. This match had lasted the whole lunchtime, they usually only played for around 15 minutes, somehow this had taken the whole half hour. It was the middle of April and the sun was right above their heads, burning them with all its mighty power, so Lee would say. Any minute now, Iruka sensei will come to call them to class and yet, he had another throw to make. He had walked 3 men: Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba. If any of them stole a base they were screwed, but the worst was that, next on the bat was Chouji with his tremendous force, if he actually took the hit, they will never see the ball again, and quite frankly he didn't trust himself anymore to win over this big guy.

"Time out!" He yelled straightening himself.

"What?! Nooo! Lunchtime is almost over Neji! You can't do this!" He heard Naruto's angry yelling as he called off his team to the pitcher's mound where he stood.

"Ok, guys, I'm exhausted" he honestly told them and heard Kankuro murmur a "me too" while the rest agreed with a nod, with the exception of Lee who started a speech about being young and on the spring of life that he chose to ignore "I can't do the next pitch, so Sai, I know you're good at this, would you like to do it?" He directed his attention to the dark haired, tired but smiling man.

"Hai" so he passed the glove and the ball to him, took Sai's place on the catcher's box and prayed for the best.

"Ok, we're ready!" As soon as they took their places Sai was looking at everywhere, all the bases and home just to make sure no one would steal a base, Neji saw Sai throw with the strength he knew he possessed and felt it in the ball on his hand the next second, confirming that had been a strike.

"Strike" said Shino behind him.

Neji send a signal to Sai, but even nodding their agreement he threw differently.

"Strike two" ok Neji will not complain if that got them another strike.

"Sasuke is stealing the base" Lee's shout got him alert with enough time to catch the ball without being hit by it, Sai was strong AND fast, effectively touching Sasuke, frustrating the attempt to score but letting Naruto and Kiba take the 3rd and 2nd base.

"Kids it's time to go to class" Iruka's sensei.

"Not yet, Iruka Sensei!" Naruto's voiced Neji's mind.

"Let's keep on! Quick! Come on Sai!" Kiba urged Sai, which caused the ball to slip through his fingers.

"Shimatta" Neji heard Sai curse and he knew that Chouji would make the hit, which he nervously did almost missing it, Naruto ran towards home and so did Kiba as the ball went up and front. Neji could only watch Chouji starting to run, barely dodging the bat as the big boy threw it to the side, Kankuro ran after the ball from first base but the ball was almost by the benches, it was going to be a home run, thought Neji with resignation as he punched the dirt and felt Naruto pass him.

"Nooo!" He heard Naruto's and Kiba's cries.

"Woooo"

Neji looked up at the sound of the surprised voices of the crowd

"Shit Gaara you made it!" That was Kankuro's laughing-surprised voice.

"Damn it!" At the Uchiha's angered tone he looked to the benches, there was the red-haired kid, Kankuro's brother half on the benches, half on the field, his gloved hand outstretched over the head of his cousin, with the ball on it. His cousin had her eyes closed as if waiting for a punch that never came. He watched her open her eyes and grow extremely red at the closeness of the tattooed boy.

"Ok, now go to classes boys" Iruka sensei's voice seemed to wake everyone up, Neji got up from his stand, to talk to Sasuke, neither won again, but the boy had already walked away from him to where the Sunan boy was standing in front of his cousin. Neji watched the Uchiha grab Gaara's shirt and pull him back to the floor of the field, which was almost a foot lower than the benches, making him and the rest of his team run to them.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata's surprised voice was chorused by Ino, Sakura and Tenten.

"What's with you kid!" The blonde girl sitting behind Tenten asked as she got up ready to kill his nemesis.

"I thought I told you to stay away" Sasuke's voice never went up as he ignored the, obviously older, girl.

"And I said I wasn't gonna Uchiha" the eyebrowless boy said, a glare fixed on his face as he looked up to Sasuke.

"You little...!" Kankuro had gotten in the middle of Gaara and Sasuke.

"What's going on?! What happened? Hinata?" Naruto's voice interrupted the commotion.

"Na-na-naruto-kun!" She went red and fainted, luckily Shikamaru caught her from behind where he had walked to from the back of the benches to observe the scene.

"Enough kids! What's going on?!" Iruka-sensei's voice stopped anything and everything from happening. Neji couldn't even understand, Sasuke had gotten violent and he had never seen him doing that, not even when he lost one of their matches.

"Shikamaru, take Hinata to the infirmary. Gaara-kun, Sasuke-kun you're coming with me and the rest go back to class NOW" the sensei was angry, Neji watched him lead the two boys to the principal's office.

"Tenten what happened?" He needed information to understand, he was completely lost now.

"I don't know, Sasuke just grabbed the red haired boy and threw him to the court, I'm not sure why" Tenten told him, completely bewildered, confusing him even more.

"That kid is jealous, he had already threatened my brother once because of the sleeping beauty over there" the blonde girl with ponytails said pointing to his cousin on Shikamaru's arms.

"What? Why would he be jealous?" Naruto asked, he really was naive.

"Sasuke likes Hinata" answered the gloomy voice of Shino.

"What?!" Naruto's yell was what Neji needed as cue to leave.

"I will take her to the infirmary Shikamaru, you go ahead" he offered himself looking at the girl with killer intent because of what she said.

"Mendokusai but I will go with you just so that the nurse sees me and can tell Iruka sensei I was there" the Nara was obviously trying to skip classes, that didn't surprise him, so he let him follow.

Both boys walked to the infirmary leaving the rest of them to explain everything to Naruto, the match long forgotten.

* * *

That damn Uchiha, he won him a detention and a trip to the infirmary. Luckily his sister was there with him so most of the paperwork or whatever he needed to do was done by her maternal instinct, unluckily for him too, she somehow ended up in a fight with Nara, the boy that had been transferred from his class to Kankuro's.

"Tsk, troublesome, look woman, I'm just here to take your brother to detention" the pineappled haired boy told her with an uninterested tone, his hands in his pocket to complete the lazy ass look.

"Why didn't Hinata come to take him? She is his guide, right?" Temari had that challenging face on that Kankuro and himself hated so much, it meant trouble.

"It's a drag but I ended up punished because I was supposed to bring Hinata here and then go back to class but I wasn't the one to bring her, it was Neji, and the nurse told Iruka sensei" it wasn't completely clear to Gaara why this boy explained himself to his sister, maybe it was the challenging look?

"Mmm, ok. Gaara, how are you feeling? Can you go with him?" The younger sunan also hated when his sister spoke to him as if he was a baby.

"I don't need a babysitter, I could've gone by myself" even when his voice had the monotone it always had, he couldn't hide his annoyance at Shikamaru and his sister.

"Tsk, troublesome" the other boy started walking and Gaara got up to follow.

"We'll wait for you to go home Gaara!" Temari yelled after him.

"Tsk, women are such a drag" the boy next to him continued walking with his hands on his pockets, looking at the sky, Gaara next to him with his arms crossed and the stoic mask he always had on his face.

"Do you like Hinata?" Gaara can't say he wasn't surprised by the question, but he was even more surprised at the heat on his cheeks and his inability to answer quickly "I'm not going to judge you or to ask you to stay away from her, but I know Sasuke and I know he won't let her go without a fight, so be careful" the Nara's eyes had never left the sky, which Gaara really hopped helped him hide the embarrassment that painted his face.

"Hn" he closed his eyes with relief, the other boy didn't need him to explain anything.

They got to the detention room and he wasn't impressed by the inhabitants: Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Ino and Sai (maybe the last one was someone unexpected).

He took a seat right at the back of the classroom, behind Sai. Next to black haired boy was the blonde girl, looking anxiously to the Uchiha which, Gaara just noticed, was glaring murder at him, so Gaara reciprocated.

"Ahahahaha Sasuke, Sasuke, did you hear Kiba?!" The loud mouth of the other blonde interrupted their glaring contest. "Oi Sasuke, what are you... ah! You're the boy from the baseball match! Great catch!" Gaara watched the boy get up from his seat, and walk close to him "my name is Naruto, I know you've already met Sasuke, that one is Kiba, this one is Sai and she's Ino, ah! And Shikamaru sleeping over there" he said animatedly.

Gaara didn't understand, weren't friends supposed to stand by each other? Why was this boy talking to him if his best friend (he assumed) hated his guts?

"So? What's your name?" Naruto looked exited.

"Gaara" he answered with a little reluctance, he still didn't trust the best friend of his enemy.

"Yeah man! That was one hell of a catch!" The other loud boy said, Kiba.

"Plus, you saved Hinata-chan!" Naruto's words originated a weird sound from the Uchiha and they also called the attention of Ino.

"Yeah, that makes you some kind of hero for her, right?" Said the girl standing up and getting closer to him too. Though the Uchiha's reaction towards her comment was lost to all of them (turning around choking on his own saliva) because of Ino's gasp as she looked down to Sai's desk.

"What are you doing?" Gaara didn't have that much of experience with girls but he could tell an angry tone wherever he heard it thanks to his sister.

"I'm drawing" he answered with a smile and showing everyone the picture. Himself along with everyone else turned red with embarrassment.

"Why am I naked in that drawing?!" Ino, was very angry, the red on her face was not from embarrassment anymore.

"What?!" Kiba got angry too and got up to stand menacingly next to Sai.

"You didn't like it? Maybe I wasn't able to portray her beauty" Gaara had to force his face to remain emotionless, this guy didn't have clue of what was wrong. But no one had the chance to explain anything before Ino's fist landed on Sai's face, throwing him back on Kiba who was just as mad and about to hit him again.

Gaara decided that he wasn't going to get involved and just as he lifted his face towards the window he noticed Sasuke leaving the school, walking side by side with Hinata, weird, he never noticed when he left the classroom.

* * *

 _Thanks to everyone that's been reading the story, especially to Ani, who's reviews are really encouraging ^-^_

 _And to heartsXkisses, Kiba will be telling his side of the story in chapter 5 so keep reading ^-^_

 _See you soon!_


	6. Chapter 5

_Hey! So, this chapter ended up being longer than expected… mostly because Sai was so damn hard to write! XS I'm still not happy with the result, but alas, it really HAD to be written through his eyes._

 _So I'm gonna be updating every Sunday (because apparently I'm expected to work now that I have a computer ¬¬*)_

 _Thanks again for your readings, favs, follows and reviews (special thanks to Ani! You make my day with your reviews ^-^)!_

 _Naruto and it's characters are not mine. English is not my first language. R &R. Check out my other fics!_

 _On with the story!_

* * *

Ugh! That Naruto was late! She knew she was going to end up working by herself! That's why she didn't want to have service with him in the first place!

She looked out the window to see if she'd be lucky enough to spot him, but what she saw instead got her worried, there was Gaara carrying a fainted Hinata. Why would he'd be doing that?

"Hey Sakura-chan! Gomen for being late I ran into Gaara and Hinata on the way here and we were talking and..." she stopped listening to his excuses, that's why she fainted! Naruto must have said something to get her flustered.

"Yeah, anyway Naruto please start cleaning the black board I'll go ask another classroom for supplies" she directed him without giving it to much thought, and when she was out she didn't go to any classroom, she headed to the infirmary to find out what was going on between Gaara and Hinata, if they happened to be dating, then Sasuke could get over the dark haired girl and move on to her right? She sighed, maybe that was expecting too much.

She reached the infirmary exactly when Gaara was coming out, almost bumping him.

"H-hey! I'm sorry hehe" she tried to sound nice, she had never talked to him and he did look kind of scary.

"Hn" he started to walk to his classroom, leaving her to catch up to him, he shot her one penetrating look, damn! She couldn't deny he was hot.

"Sorry, I don't mean to follow you or intrude is just, you are responsible for the service in your classroom today right?" She was going to use the exact same excuse she used on Naruto just a minute ago. He only nodded.

"I was wondering if we could borrow some supplies" she asked in the friendliest way she could, maybe he would open up with that. His only response was a nod. They reached up the classroom and found it empty.

"You're working by yourself?" She asked wanting to break the ice, maybe he was assigned with Hinata.

"No, Akimichi is supposed to come and help" his tone was completely neutral, like he didn't care if Chouji came or not, she knew she would be furious by now, it was getting late.

"I'm sure he won't take that long" she said trying to reassure him.

"What do you need?" He asked as he rolled up his sleeves to start working.

"Mmmm some mmmm" hell! She had gone blank "ah some liquid for the windows? Please?" Damn! She didn't know how she was gonna ask him about the infirmary.

"Here" he gave her the bottle after spraying the windows of his room.

"So, how are you feeling?" He looked at her with confusion on his eyes but with his usual stoic face "I mean, Sasuke dropped you pretty bad last game and since you were coming out the infirmary I thought maybe you were really hurt" she felt herself growing hot at the intrusion she was making.

"I'm fine" he said cleaning the blackboard, apparently he wasn't going to say anything.

"Oh, ok, I'll be on my way then, say hi to Hinata for me please" maybe he'll take the bite?

"Does she..." he did take the bite! Yes! "Does she faint a lot?" He's worried about her! How cute is that?!

"Mmm not really, only when Naruto is around" yes, that is the sad true, but she didn't know if she was the one that was supposed to tell him.

"Why?" He asked, but his tone had changed, it had gone from completely stoic to worried/depressed "why would she faint around Naruto?" Damn! She really didn't want to be the one saying it.

"Maybe, you should ask her that, I don't think I'm the one that should answer your question" she said in the nicest way she could but she looked closely at his unemotional face, she noticed that his eyes looked… hopeless?

"Gomen! gomen! I overslept! Hi Sakura-san! What can I help with?" Thankfully for her, Chouji's arrival stopped the moment from getting even more awkward.

"Hi Chouji! Thanks for the liquid Gaara, have a nice day both of you" she left with the information she needed, Gaara obviously fancied Hinata, but apparently she was still in love with Naruto. They weren't dating.

* * *

Eugh, watching Naruto eat could be really disgusting.

"And so, Gaara took Hinata to the infirmary" he said as he finished eating his 3 minute ramen.

"You mean that Hinata has been at the infirmary the whole day?!" Kiba was really angry at him for not saying anything earlier, she was his best friend after all.

"Mmm I don't know if she's been there the whole day, Gaara took her in the morning, I figured she would be out by now" well at least he had the decency to look concerned, maybe he was an idiot when it came to Hinata's feelings but he was a good idiot. Kiba noticed Sasuke getting up, and apparently so did Naruto.

"Oi Sasuke! Where are you going?!" Asked Naruto loudly, why is it people are always silencing him and not the blonde menace?

"For a walk" said the darkest looking one of his friends as he put his hands on his pockets and started to walk. It was obvious he was going to the infirmary.

"I'm coming with you" said Kiba getting up, without caring for his answer or the killer look he received as Sasuke dead stopped when he heard him.

"Whatever" the Uchiha turned his back to him, so he followed, thankfully no one else tried to come with them, Shino might have but he was stuck with something in the biology lab. They walked in silence for a while, at least until Kiba knew no one would listen whatever they said.

"You should tell her you know" yes! He decided to take the risk, he might die, but at least he tried to help a friend. He didn't get a response so he kept trying "look Sasuke, I know you think no one knows because you've never told anyone, but you're pretty obvious about it" Sasuke stopped in front of him, making Kiba bump into him, and as the dark boy took his hands out of his pockets Kiba thought that yes, maybe this was going to be his last day after all.

"Everyone knows?" His back was to him, but he noticed how his hand turned into a fist, yep, he was definitely going to die, right here, right now.

"Yeah, except Naruto, he can be really oblivious about some things" he took a step back while he talked but was surprised to notice that Sasuke's hands relaxed instead of turning around to hit him and, was it his imagination? Or was that a smile he heard?

"That dobe, he doesn't notice anyone's feelings, not mine nor Hinata's" oooooh, he knows about her feelings for their blonde, loud friend "Why do you care anyway?"

Yeah, everyone would wonder that from the dog lover boy. Ever since he and Hinata started getting along, people always thought they were together, but they were like brother and sister, he loved her, yes, but thankfully he realized what his feelings for her were before getting involved in this Sabaku-Uchiha-Hyuga war.

"She's my _sister_ , I love her and I want her to be happy, I know you're more than capable of making her happy, but you're running out of time, now not only are her feelings for Naruto on your way but there is also another guy who is working faster than you, and she gets along with him pretty well, from what Naruto said he heard" there, he said it, everything was in the open now. But the silence coming from Sasuke was telling him nothing, he didn't know if he was thinking about what he said or the situation he was in or how to tell Hinata, nothing. And then,

"I already tried to tell her, the day that I ran from detention" what?! He did not expect that "I saw her leaving school and used the distraction created by Sai to leave and catch up to her" that Sai! He really made him mad that day, but right now was not about the girl he's been crushing on for the last year and a half, it was about Sasuke and Hinata "I offered to walk her home, she said yes and we started talking about everything and anything but when I was about to tell her she started talking about him" Kiba noticed how Sasuke's shoulders dropped.

"Who? Naruto?"

"Sabaku no Gaara" ok, it was obvious that neither him nor Sasuke expected that.

"What? But, in a friendly way right? Like she talks about me not how she talks about Naruto" Kiba wanted to make sure where this was headed, because Sasuke's back was harder to read than his face.

"No, neither, it was... different, I can't explain it, but I decided that it wasn't a good idea to tell her, not then" he sounded really disappointed, angry too, and Kiba was about to get him even angrier.

"Well, I don't know what that means, but it sounds to me that you're losing" aaand that got him to turn around.

"Don't you think I know that?! I... I lost my chance..." his face went down, looking at the floor, it was weird and hard to see the great Sasuke Uchiha feeling defeated. Kiba smirked.

"You know Sasuke, you're making this about you and I'm sorry to tell you but, this isn't about you, it's about Hinata. I don't care who she ends up as long as she is happy. Sure it would be great if it were you, but if she ends up with Gaara or Naruto it will be your own fault" Kiba had had enough of a wallowing Uchiha so he grabbed all the courage he had and said what he said… and now he runs. He walked to go past Sasuke, even brushing his shoulder as he did, waiting for the punch that was coming his way since he started the conversation. He took two steps and then heard the Uchiha moving behind him. He had to admit that he was graciously surprised when they arrived to the infirmary and the blow never occurred.

* * *

Sai didn't really understand, they had spent all day with Neji, the leader of their team, he had given them their part of the project and were expected to bring it by the end of the week, he felt the Hyuga had been pretty clear with the instructions but apparently that wasn't the case for Shikamaru. Could it be that he is younger than the rest of their team? Maybe. Perhaps talking to Kankuro, who is the most childish one of the group (but were would that leave Lee?) would help the so called genius, yeah, that must be reason why they've been standing at the school gates with the Suna siblings for about 20minutes. They had entertained themselves talking to Gaara and Temari, and by _they_ he meant Temari and Shikamaru because Gaara was just as quiet as himself (maybe he had the same social problem) and by talking he meant quarrelling because she had spent the time calling him _lazy ass_ , _cry baby_ and _misogynistic ass_ while he muttered _troublesome woman_ and _this is a drag_ over and over under his breath, he wondered if this is what people called flirting.

"Ok, that's it! I've had it with your sexist shit!" The girl was really pissed, not as Ino was the day he draw her naked, but still angry. She picked her phone and dialled a number.

"Kankuro?! Get your butt to the gates will you, the Nara and the smiley freak are here waiting for you" mmm maybe he shouldn't smile the whole time, he would have to go to the library tomorrow to borrow a _when is it ok to smile_ book.

"What do you mean you're at the infirmary?! But she's Neji's cousin not yours! Just hurry up will ya?!" She hung up.

"Look, Kankuro is on his way, but I don't want to listen to you anymore so please shut up" the blonde tornado, directed herself towards Shikamaru. Ok, note to self, never do a gentlemanly comment in front of this girl.

"Tsk, troublesome, all I said was that I could help you with your bag while we waited because it looks heavy. Man, what a drag, let's go Sai, I'll ask Kankuro tomorrow" the boy that was his companion started to walk but he barely took a step before the mad lady grabbed the back of his collar.

"No sir, you are not going anywhere, you made me listen to you for 20minutes, so you will wait till Kankuro arrives" the girl pulled him back to where he was standing before trying to run.

"Troublesome" he could hear Shikamaru say, but he was right, it wasn't clear to Sai why she would keep someone she disliked close.

They stayed quiet for about 3minutes when they finally saw Kankuro coming out the building.

"Yo!" He saluted, the hard looking girl turned her scowl to her brother.

"Took your time" she said crossing her arms, he really didn't understand girls, he had thought Kankuro was dead after the phone call, maybe he will ask Shikamaru later, he seems to get them, his best friend is a girl too, right?

"I told you I was with Neji and Hinata at the infirmary" Sai noted how Gaara twitched from his leaning position on the wall, but made no other movement, what could that have been? "Hey Shikamaru, Sai, how can I help you?"

Shikamaru started to ask the questions he had to the Sunan while Temari had their bikes ready to leave at the moment they finished, Gaara kept leaning at the wall since he didn't have a bike and Sai was left to his own thoughts, which were interrupted by the younger Suna sibling as he turned his head towards the school, his intense look directed towards the doors, from where a pair of students were coming out. Both had long dark hair, a boy and a girl, and as they grew closer their white distinctive eyes identified them as the Hyuga cousins.

He noticed how, as they approached, the girl, Hinata, the reason of the sport matches according to Lee, looked at the red haired boy standing next to him and when her eyes made contact with his, her head went down to stare at the floor she was walking, her face completely red, maybe she was going to faint again like at the baseball field.

"Good afternoon everyone" said Neji politely as they passed them, exiting the school grounds.

"Bye!" Sai answered with his usual smile, he believed this was a _smile_ occasion, right? He heard the rest of the conversation they were having as they left. "Like I said, I don't mind Kiba visiting you at the infirmary, is the Uchiha that I don't appreciate" ah yes, if Sai remembered correctly, Neji had found out about Hinata being at the infirmary thanks to the mentioned loud mouth. He was going to comment the nickname he thought fitted the dog lover boy _: barker,_ because he talked as loud as a dog barked, to Gaara but when he turned to look at him he notice those green eyes staring at the retreating back of the Hyuga girl, what was that emotion in them? He had seen it in Neji's eyes when he looked at Tenten, but he didn't know what it meant?

"Thank you Kankuro, let's go Sai, Ino must be furious, I was supposed to go to her house for supper, tsk a drag. Goodbye guys, troublesome woman" Sai's musings were once again interrupted, this time by the voice of the dark haired boy, followed immediately by the yelling of the blonde woman being held by Kankuro, successfully stopping her from killing the offender.

"Hai, goodbye, Kankuro-san, Gaara-san, Shikamaru's love interest-san" Sai bowed to each of them, wondering why the last thing he had said had left the girl speechless, a pair of astonished sunan boys and a red Shikamaru dragging him to get away from them as fast as lightning.

"Tsk, troublesome... Sai, why are you saying that kind of stuff?" His comrade asked him with a glare and between pants from the running once they stopped when they were far enough from the school entrance.

"What? Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Sai's own laboured voice asked, he was confused.

"Yeah, you called her my _love interest_ , why on earth would you say that?" Shikamaru had his face completely red and, for a moment, Sai thought the one fainting would be him, still, his question didn't make sense to the older boy.

"You were flirting with her, weren't you?" He heard the sigh escaping the lips of the spikey haired boy before he spoked in a much calmer voice.

"Even if I would have been, which I wasn't, you don't say those things, those are the kind of things that one keeps to themselves" yeah, Sai was completely lost now, how was the other supposed to know when you were flirting with them if no one said anything? Maybe he wasn't understanding this flirting thing, maybe he ought to practice it to fully comprehend it.

"Anyway, I'm leaving, I don't want another blonde girl yelling at me, see ya" Sai's inner debate was cancelled by the irritated boy, leaving him to watch his back as he started his way to the Yamanaka's house in silence.

"Another blonde girl" he muttered, mmm he had an idea with whom he could practice this flirting thing.


	7. Chapter 6

_*fixed some little mistakes, nothing big, thanks for reading! (thanks to Ani for pointing them out)*_

 _Hey! I leave you with the sixth chapter. I really hope you find it interesting because, to be honest, I didn't know how to write it, I mean, I had the scene in my head but it was just so hard to write, and I'm not completely happy with the result (which is short and does not have all the elements I wanted to show), but still, I swear I gave it my all and I will make it up to you next week ;)_

 _Anyway, this time, the main couple is ShikaTema, with a little bit of the other ones (SaiIno, KibaIno, GaaHina, SasuHina)._

 _I would like to thank you all for the readings, favs, follows and reviews (thank you Ani), I can't tell you how happy they make me._

 _If you like GaaHina, check out my other fics. I don't own Naruto or it's characters. English is not my first language._

 _R &R_

* * *

The week of the day she most dreaded was finally here. Shizune, being the health teacher and responsible of the infirmary, was to be coordinating the health examination of the term that friday. Every year was the same: she would get temporary nurses to help her, set the gym where the students would reunite and then... everything would be chaos. Too many students in the same place, at the same time through the whole day! Why couldn't they dedicate the whole week for the process and have 6 or 7 groups a day? It was obvious Tsunade sama wasn't the one suffering this hell. At least this time she had let the students use the entire week to go get the examination on their free time, that way she would have less students at the gym on the official day.

She could only hope to have at least 60 students before Friday... maybe that was a reaching too high? Shizune better accepted her faith, but this time she will make sure Tsunade-sama was there, that was the only way she could stop this hell from happening next year.

She couldn't stop the sigh of resignation that escaped her lips.

* * *

"Ok, that's all Shiho, you can get dressed now" Shizune instructed, closing the curtain as she left.

She was at the process of putting her stockings on when she heard the door of the infirmary opening and then, her heart stopped.

"Tsk, troublesome" that voice, she would recognize it anywhere.

"Oh! Hey lazy-ass, are you here for your examination?" Lazy ass? Did Temari know him? From where? And how did they meet?

"Yeah, I figured it would be a drag waiting until last day, so here I am." The scrape of a chair indicated he had taken the seat next to the Suna girl.

"So you didn't want to be waiting in line this Friday, what a cry baby" she sounded so comfortable talking to him... like she once did.

"Heh, look who's talking, you came here today to get attention right when you wanted it, like the bossy woman you look like you are" he said and the more they talked the more she was sure of it, to anyone that would listen, they sounded like they were insulting each other, but to her, Shikamaru's ex-girlfriend, it was obvious they were bantering, like a married couple, or at least, he was. How many times before they started dating had he used that flirting tone? How many times had the tease been clear in his voice when he wanted to surprise her when they were already girlfriend and boyfriend? And when did it start to disappear little by little until it definitely stopped? She had been looking for the answer to that question for the past 6 months, ever since the day he broke up with her, ever since the day her heart was torn in two.

She came back to her senses when the fighting was stopped by a question.

"Am I next after you?" He was talking to her as if he knew her from long ago.

"No, I already had my turn, I'm waiting for a friend" Shiho didn't know she had taken a seat on the bed until she heard the other blonde in the room "You know, maybe she heard you and she feels uncomfortable with a boy here and that's why she won't come out"

"Yeah, maybe, women are such a drag, I'll wait outside till you get out then" Shiho heard him say, from what Ino had agreed to say, he had started saying that after they broke up, what did that mean? Did he still think about her? But he didn't know she was the one behind the curtains, so it couldn't mean anything, right?

"Yeah, get your misogynistic ass out of here" this time her friend sounded really angry.

"Tsk, see ya troublesome woman" but Shikamaru's voice was so obviously hiding a smile, yeah it didn't mean anything about her anymore, it was about her green eyed friend, it was about making HER angry just to get her to notice him. The door of the infirmary closed and the curtain hiding her from the world opened.

"Shiho, what's taking you so lo... are you ok?" The sunan woman had changed her face from angered to worried, why?

"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?" Shiho answered with the best smile she could muster, but was taken aback by Temari's hand picking up her shed tears.

"You're crying, did Shizune hurt you?" Her friend sounded sincerely concerned.

"No, no, I... I..." she couldn't hold it anymore, her heart needed to vent and so she let it, in the arms of the woman that was her ex-boyfriend's new interest.

* * *

A bunch of kids in the gym, how hard could it be? Surely Shizune was being overdramatic, she tended to do that.

According to her last report, there had been 30 students the ones that got checked over the week, which still left a lot for this day. Let's see what all the fuss was about.

"I'm going to send them in, please everyone, try to be as fast and accurate as possible, the faster they leave the easier they will be to control" Shizune's voice already sounded stressed, Tsunade had to try very hard not to laugh. The dark haired woman opened the gym's doors to let approximately 60 students in before she started to speak again.

"Please, make 4 lines, two of girls on the right and two of boys on the left, Kurenai-sensei, Anko-sensei, you will be guarding the girls while Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei you will be guarding the boys. Please make sure they move through the stands to get measured and weighted. Students, whenever you are done, please leave the gym immediately, do not hang out. As soon as one is out, please Guy-sensei send another one in. Let's proceed" Shizune sounded comfortable shouting out orders, she was doing a great job if sea said so herself.

Everything moved out swiftly for the first hour and a half, kids came in and left without further incident, and then...

"kyaaa!" Pumff.

The ruckus came from the back of the girls section, she tried to use her position on the high benches to see what was happening but the dust coming from there was stopping her, and so she decided to approach.

"Everyone keep working! I'll deal with this" She shouted as soon as she noticed the panic stricken face of her infirmary head.

She moved quickly, with long decisive strides, but her way was stopped by a blonde boy falling right in front of her, rubbing his already swollen jaw.

"Arg! Teme! I wasn't doing anything! I didn't fall on her boobs on purpose!" did he just say boobs?

"You will pay for insulting Hinata-sama's honor!" The Hyuga was in this too of course.

"No! Neji wait! It was Sai's fault! he was saying stuff about my..." she was definitely sure she did not want to hear the end of that sentence, not with the pale boy's reputation, thankfully the red haired sunan boy talked, or more like growled, effectively interrupting Naruto.

"This time, it will be me landing the punch Uchiha" yeah, something was very wrong here if the younger of the Sabaku kids was involved.

"Ok, kids that's enough! Inuzuka! Lee! Sai! Grab Gaara, Neji and Sasuke!" She shouted her orders... and then the yelling from the girls began.

"Kyaaa! But Tsunade-sama"

"This is the girls section!"

"Get them out!"

Ah damn! She had gotten all the boys inside the girl's section, forgetting completely that most of them were half naked, they had robes on but still.

"No, no, don't scream beauty, you still look sexy with that ugly robe on" Sai, who was already holding the younger Suna sibling, received a very well combined punch by Ino Yamaka who happened to be by his side and by Inuzuka Kiba, knocking him out and thus releasing Gaara, who took the chance to run after Naruto.

"No, no! Wait Gaara! I don't understand! Why do you want to hit me?!" The blonde menace hid behind Tsunade, who was strong enough to stop Gaara's punch but, it was obvious to her, he didn't expect Neji to be behind him, he forgot Kiba had let him go when he punched Sai. Neji grabbed him by both arms, leaving Naruto defenceless with Gaara ready to land a punch on the blue eyed boy's face.

Hell no! She was not witnessing this! The sound of a heel hitting the stave worked as a charm: Kakashi and Guy where suddenly holding Neji and Gaara, Kiba was restrained by Asuma and Naruto was dumped, ready to hit the floor with his buttocks, but the hit never came. She turned her head down to look at the little monster hanging by his collar on her right hand, he was looking at her with fear in his blue eyes, good.

"Every boy in the girls section will be taken to my office immediately! Including the unconscious one! Kakashi, Guy, Iruka, help me taking them!" She had never sounded so mad, even if she wasn't feeling it, this was just a little diversion from the terribly boring examination day "the rest of you will continue working under Shizune's orders" and with that he took Sai's body with her left hand and dragged him along with Naruto to the gym's doors, the other teachers behind, to play judge and executioner at her office, she really loved her job sometimes.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! See you next week!_


	8. Chapter 7

_Hellooooo! How are you guys! I know I know! This sure took me long and even if I do have an excellent excuse (lots of work XS) I know you will never forgive me, but I hope I can get your trust back at least a little bit u.u_

 _Anyway, here is another chapie, I noticed that I was trying to mash in a lot of event and I figured that there needed to be a boring day followed by a weekend of homework, that has to happen! So here it is, the first part of that idea. Please be patient for the next chapter, like I said, my office life is taking most of my time and imagination XS but it WILL come!_

 _As always, English is not my first language so feel free to point out any grammar or spelling mistakes._

 _I don't own Naruto nor any of its characters_

 _So, on with the story!_

* * *

She sighed for what felt like the hundred time that day. It just had been one of the slowest days ever and she no longer wondered how was it possible for Shikamaru to sleep through classes, for they had been extremely boring that particular day, making her wanting to follow his example. She could feel the stupor in the air, hell, even Rock Lee was having trouble keeping himself from getting up and run around the classroom, his energy prevented him from falling asleep but he was completely distracted because of his boredom. She then proceeded to look at the only one in the classroom that seemed to be paying attention, Neji. Her lifetime best friend, her lifetime crush. She sighed again, only this time she felt accompanied by a chorus of sighs, and she wasn't wrong, as she looked around her she noticed that she wasn't the only one staring at the Hyuga prodigy, every girl in the classroom was doing it (except the ones that were already asleep), and she didn't blame them. He was gorgeous: long silky brown hair, pearly white eyes, lean physique, smart and gentlemanly. He had everything. Another sigh escaped her.

"So, the homework for next Tuesday is..."

"What?!", "No!", "But we have the project!" The entire class had erupted in anger/desperation at Kakashi sensei's comment.

"So you were awake, hm? Yes, like I said, the homework will consist of the problems from the pages 98 to 108" his serene voice had a sadistic tone to it. He was enjoying screwing everyone's weekend and since they didn't have much of a choice they silenced themselves.

"Excuse us sensei, but is there a chance that the deadline can be changed? We have a huge project to hand in by Thursday" it was Lee's voice the one that had the courage to ask for more time, he was always that brave.

"Mmm" Kakashi sensei closed his eyes, and adopted a thinking

"I don't see why you would need more time, they are not that many problems and since you didn't have any questions during the lecture I assume you will have no trouble working on then through the weekend" his masked face showed a pair of very happy eyes. Yeah, the man was enjoying the lesson he was trying to teach them for not paying attention. Fortunately the bell rang indicating the end of the school day, freeing them of the torture that were the math classes.

Kakashi sensei left the classroom, and as soon as he left the noise came to life, all of her classmates gathered with their teammates to try to finish all the homework that had piled on them. Thankfully her team has already finished their project, giving her the whole weekend to finish Kakashi's homework.

"Hey, hey, hey! Relax Lee, we will manage don't worry" Neji's suave voice caught her attention, and she could see poor Rock Lee, almost literally, begging him for help and guidance "look, we can all work on Kakashi's homework today and tomorrow we will reunite to check it and finish the project, though it will have to be at someone else's house because mine won't be available tomorrow" by the end of his speech his entire team had gathered around him, including Shikamaru, no doubt wanting to know what will happen to their project.

"We can do it in my house if you want, only my siblings are gonna be there, if that doesn't bother you of course" Tenten heard Kankuro offer.

"Hn, so you send us your address and we'll be there around 11am, is that ok?" Tenten always marvelled at the leader that was Neji Hyuga, never bossy but firm none the less.

"Sure, no problem" the sunan boy answered and the rest of the group agreed while waving their goodbyes, making her notice that she had been eavesdropping their whole exchange, so she hurried to save up all her stuff to hurry to the door.

"Tenten" the soft voice of the Hyuga genius stopped her rush and as she look up to see him, she noticed him closer to her desk, his schoolbag on his shoulder, looking at her with an almost unnoticeable smile.

"Would you like to come to my house to finish this homework?" He asked as if it meant nothing, and it really didn't, her going to his house on a Friday night was a normal thing ever since she could remember, and still she found herself always looking forward to hanging out with him, always expecting... What was she expecting?

"Sure Neji, let's go!" She smiled her usual smile and started for the door, skipping like a kid that was told they were going to the park, the serious as always Hyuga behind her, not even guessing that her happiness resided in those shared afternoons with him.

* * *

He had walked to the library as slowly as he could, Kakashi sensei had ruined his weekend! He shouldn't be worrying about math! He should be out and about! Annoying his siblings, playing videogames, going out with his friends! Not doing homework! His mood was not the best when he reached the school room where he more than likely was going to spend the rest of his day.

As soon as he entered, he was reminded again that it was Friday and that normal people was outside having fun, it was pretty much empty, except for two people. He could recognise Shikamaru's pineapple head anywhere, what he couldn't recognize was his state of awareness, he wasn't asleep, oh no, he was pretty much awake, and he wasn't doing homework either, no, he was staring. Yes! The "genius" was staring, studying even, you could say, at someone and who could that be? None other than his sister, his older sister to be precise.

He was aware that the Nara had a thing for her but he never thought of him as a creeper and yet, here he was, indulging in the ugly habit of stalking. Meh, he didn't think the Nara would be of any harm, he actually liked him; he was a good kid (or at least he looked like it), he was smart (he could bet anything that his sister wouldn't get bored) and maybe kind of the physical type that Temari liked. The only thing he really wasn't into was his laziness, damn! He never thought he would meet anyone as lazy as himself let alone lazier, till Shiakamaru appeared.

He didn't think that much of it anymore, he needed to get his homework done. So he walked towards the offender to maybe work with him but then decided to give him a chance, so the Sabaku started his way towards his sister, maybe being a wingman would win him some of his homework done.

"Hey Mari" he said as he took a seat right in front of her, blocking Shikamaru's view of her and making her stop writing and looking at him.

"Kankuro? It is not you to be here on a Friday night, or ever for that matter" she said getting back to her homework with her signature smirk, the one that annoyed the hell out of him.

"Hm, maybe a boyfriend could fix that bitchy problem you have" he said knowing pretty well she hated being called like that.

"Hm, all men are a bunch of cry-babies that cannot take a little truth thrown at their faces" she said spitefully, not only feeling resentful towards him, but to all of the guys that had ever tried anything with her "anyway, I don't think you came here just to bother me" she stopped writing and look at him directly with her arms crossed on her chest.

"I have homework" he stated as he started to take out his papers to work on them.

"Still, it's a Friday, you don't usually do anything till Sunday night" well he couldn't get mad at the truth, being her brother he couldn't be a cry-baby, so he decided to answer "yeah, but I'm going to spend the rest of the weekend working on a very boring project" which reminded him "oh! By the way, the guys are going to come over to the house to work on it, hope you don't mind" not that she had a choice anymore, he had already settled the meeting with them.

"Is Neji going to be there?" She said as she resumed her writing. That made him look at her surprised.

"Neji?"

"Yeah, the hot guy with the white eyes" she said without looking up.

So she liked Neji! Meh, Neji was just as smart as Shikamaru so either one of them would be fine to get homeworks from.

"Yes he is" he said as if he didn't care "so is Rock Lee, Sai and... Shikamaru" he mentioned the last name carefully, trying to catch her reaction.

"Oh! The misogynistic ass! I'm excited really!" She said sarcastically... And loudly... He started to turn to look at the aforementioned but she talked first, obviously not aware of his presence "yeah! I can't wait to hear him order me to cook for all of you" he noticed that she started to write harder on her notebook "look bring them, I don't care, but you all are buying food for everyone, I'm not taking care of you" she said with a final look at him before getting back to work silently.

"Hai" he said in the one of the most resigned sighed he has ever breathed and this time he managed to turn around to look for his classmate, he was no longer there.

* * *

 _Was it too short? Please R &R! I'm working on the next one ;)_


End file.
